


Vacation

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You've noticed that Alex has been overworking herself and you decide to surprise her by taking her on a vacation.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You knew that your girlfriend has been overworking herself lately. You weren’t a DEO agent so you didn’t know what she was working on but you knew it was important. 

But her health was also important, she needed to take a little break. And you knew just what to do. Your family owns a house on an island, the house was normally used during the summer but it could be used at any time. 

You’ve told Alex about it before and she’s always wanted to go but work has gotten in the way of you both taking a vacation there. Now seemed like the best time to go.

You knew Alex was at the DEO so you started getting everything packed and got two tickets to go to the island the next day. You knew Alex would try to stay at the DEO all night so you took out your phone and called Kara. It didn’t take long for her to answer.

“Hey, Kara. I need your help.” You said. 

You then explained that you were going to surprise Alex and take her on a much needed vacation and that you needed Kara to make sure Alex came home that night.

xxxxx

You were able to get Alex to sleep the night before, you knew she needed the sleep. When you woke up Alex was still asleep, you had time before you both needed to get ready to go. 

You kissed the top of her head before carefully getting out of bed, you were careful not to wake her up. Walking into the kitchen you started making some coffee and some breakfast.

Alex got woken up by the smell of coffee and breakfast, she sat up in bed and yawned. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, she smiled when she saw you making breakfast. Walking over to you, she wrapped her arms around your waist from behind and rests her chin on your shoulder.

“What are you doing out of bed, babe?” You frowned, you couldn’t help but lean into her embrace. “I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.”

“You’re sweet.” Alex chuckled, kissing your shoulder. “I couldn’t help but come and see what you were making that smells so delicious.” You smiled before putting the food you made onto a plate and handed it to her, before she could walk away you gave her a loving kiss. 

As the two of you ate, Alex kept looking at the luggage you had packed the night before. She had asked you about it when she first saw it but you didn’t tell her anything.

You saw Alex looking at the luggage and chuckled, you got up and took both of your plates and walked over to the kitchen sink, Alex got up and followed you.

“Can you tell me about the luggage now, (Y/N)? Please?” Alex leaned against the counter, she pouts.

You couldn’t say no to her. “Okay.” You sighed. “I noticed that you’ve been overworking yourself lately and I’m taking you on a vacation. Now where that place is, is still a surprise.” 

xxxxx

“Is this…” Alex trailed off when she saw the house your family owns.

You smiled, kissing her cheek. “It is!” You took yours and Alex’s luggage into the house. 

Alex walked up next to you, looking around in awe. You couldn’t help but look at her with a loving look on your face. You could tell just by being here on the island that she started to relax.

You smirked before picking her up and carrying her bridal style. Alex squealed and immediately wrap her arms around your neck. You kissed her forehead before carrying her to the bedroom that you’ve always stayed in when your family came to the house.

Once you were in the room you set her down, Alex re-wrapped her arms around your neck. You wrapped your arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

“I love you so much, (Y/N).” Alex pulled you into a passionate kiss.

“I love you too, Alex. So much.”


End file.
